


explosions and masks | dreamnoblade one-shot

by crnejagode



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, MCYTober (Video Blogging RPF), Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crnejagode/pseuds/crnejagode
Summary: being an undercover agent wasn't easy, the masks helped.~reminder: this is a work of fiction~
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 157





	explosions and masks | dreamnoblade one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably just going to be a one shot. i maybe continue this book with dreamnoblade in the future if yall like it. but for now this is the only story here. 
> 
> tell me in the comments if i should continue this as a one shot book!

being an undercover agent wasn't easy, though the masks helped.

techno got a mission involving this one particular party. he had to blow up the whole building, and with it luckily dream, out of his personal interests. 

his arch nemesis. he was the good guy in this story, the hero if you might say. but techno knew otherwise. 

they where friends when both of them where training for this moment. none of them knew who was going to be the mole. but techno won at that.

dream wasn't bitter, in fact he was happy for his friend. something just bugged him about techno. 

\- 

the party was 19th century style inspired with masks. with his famous pig mask and a monarch inspired outfit, techno entered the halls of the building.

everything was full, the halls, the reception, the main floor of the event.

the pinkette had time to blow this up by the end of the night, though he shouldn't get comfortable. 

he sad by the walls where the drinks are, examining people. looking for somone particular but he couldn't put a finger on who he was looking for. the masks in this case where a problem. 

many he could assume, ladies asked him to dance, and he always had a plan to knock them off of his shoulder, dancing should be his least priority eight now.

although somone caught his eye.

the person was the same height as him,slim and had a good posture. it looked like this person got dressed in a "assassin"

inspired outfit. with a light green hoodie black pants and accessories on the waist and a bad on the side of his chest.

he wanted nothing more than to dance with them. 

the person was wearing a white mask with a creepy smiley face on it.

if it wasn't for his personal interests the building would be in a pile of durt by now but he had time. 

"may i have this dance?" technoblade asked. "of course" the voice was deeper,so he was dancing with a dude. great,but he should focus more on the timing to go and activate the already placed bombs. 

he was looking around while they danced flawlessly. taking any opportunity to look at the guy he was dancing with. something about him seemed off but there's where more important things to think about. 

technos long pink hair followed him as he exused himself, trying to not seem suspicious got to the janitor's closet. 

he had everything ready and just had to wait for the perfect timing.

somone noticed that he was in the jenitors closet though, he had to be quick before they come in. 

swiftly, he started the timer. he had two minutes to get off of this shitty party.

the security was close to him, if he was convincing enough he could escape without a flaw. 

quickly he got out of the closet, looking everywhere and trying to form an escape. 

a security guard had seen him, fuck.

"hey what where you doing there?"

"oh i got lost, i thought that was the bathroom!" nice save, dumbass.

he had a minute left, the security guard would probably check the closet, and the guy did.

he never moved this fast in his life, almost all of the guards where following him, he gad to escape. adrenaline pumped thru his veins, he loved it. 

he found a starecase, if he was fast enough he could go to the top of the building, laughing as the guards tried to follow him he got to the top.

he trained all his life for this one mission, if he doesn't execute this right he can die. 

the guards caught up with him and he was now on the edge of the building, looking down. the building was at least 50 stories. he can't fuck this up. 

"stay there! teke off ypur mask! we caught you" technoblade looked around, it seemed like he was at the dead end,but not so fast 

the time was ticking, he had 5 seconds left.

_**5** _

techno turned around to face the security guards-

**_4_**

-placed his hand on the mask- 

_**3**_

-waved goodbye to the guards-

_**2** _

-guards tried to stop him but it was too late- 

**_1_**

-he jumped from the building, falling right on to the next one. looking up, he saw the explosion, it was a masterpiece. his masterpiece. 

the building was nothing but rubble now. mission success. 

technoblade could finaly breathe. he took of his mask and sat, still on the top of the building he landed on.

"congratulations on ur mission" a familiar voice called. techno got rught up,starteled.

the voice followed a person that he seen before.

the same hoodie,the same pants,the same build, the same mask. 

"do i know you?" he responded, both of them standing in silence.

"may i ask for a dance?" the person called, taking off his mask. the blond hair feel on the freckled face, it was dream. it was dream all along. 

"WHAT?" technoblade yelled out, confused.

"yeah remmember when i said i was going to come along"

"oh fuck off,i got this mission. you weren't even equired to be here"

"maybe....but that doesn't mean i didn't want to come here and watch you"

"out of self interest? pfttt dream get a hold of yourself" the pinkette mocked him, in his monotone voice.

"as i said-" dream took technos hand "-may i have this dance?"


End file.
